


A New Tower

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, sestet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: In the Biblical story of the Tower of Babel the people seek to become like God.  A sestet imagining another way.  Inspired by a visit to the Sky Garden in London.





	A New Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge 'Mythology' prompt

The people built a tower  
  
  
  
Not quite touching the sky  
  
  
  
More than thirty-five storeys high  
  
  
  
Perhaps a symbol of power  
  
  
  
But maybe one day a place of calm  
  
  
  
Of good and not of harm  
  
  
  
Inside was planted a flower


End file.
